This research project is an attempt to find out why there is such tremendous underutilization of health care facilities by Asian Americans. We are asking the question, "Is this underutilization due to the cultural and structural inappropriateness of existing health care facilities or the alternative use of ethnic lay health care systems?" This study will focus on Chinese-, Japanese-, and Philipino-American women in Los Angeles. These three cultural groups are the largest Asian American groups in the United States. Women are of primary concern because they play a pivotal role in family decisions about health care and there is a documented higher use of health care services by U.S. women in comparison to U.S. men in the general population. This research has four objectives: (1) to discover how Asian Americans define health and illness, (2) to determine the patterns of health care utilization by Asian American women and their families, (3) to quantitatively and ethnographically compare two types of Asian American health care providers and their patients/clients: Western-trained physicians and alternative health care practitioners and/or organizations, and (4) to compile directory of Asian American health care practitioners (Western and alternative) in Los Angeles.